


Payback

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eye Trauma, Torture, possibly inaccurate Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Marcus breaks into Cipher's mansion in an attempt to kidnap Theo, but Cipher has eyes everywhere.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Gore warning!!!! This chapter has attempted rape and graphic torture. Take breaks if you need to!!!

Theo stretched as he opened his eyes. How had he gotten to his room? The last thing he remembered was...Cipher. He must’ve brought him up here. He stretched out on his back and was about to doze off again when something felt...wrong. All his ‘street senses’, as he called them, were screaming **‘Danger!** ’. He started to sit up when a hand clamped over his mouth.

“Shhh. Don’t worry, little street rat. I’m only bringing you home to dear ol’ Robbie. You and I are going to put on a show for him,” Marcus said in his ear with a sickening laugh. “Of course, this is a nice bed. And I do like to try out my new toys before I show them off.” His other hand moved to the buttons of Theo’s shirt.

Theo tried to scream. He bucked to try to throw the man off him, but Marcus was much heavier than he was. He reached for Marcus’s wrist, pushing his hand away. _Nononono! This wasn’t happening! He was safe here! Rob had promised!_

“Stay _still_ , you little brat!” Marcus growled, roughly rolling Theo over and pinning him down with his body. “If you don’t behave, I’ll do you raw!” The door opened only a moment before Marcus suddenly felt a knife at his neck, the room dimly lit up with a golden light.

“Get off of him.” a hand gripped Marcus’s arm and roughly pulled him back so hard his shoulder came out of place.

“Agh!” Marcus reached for his newly dislocated shoulder.

“Theodore, are you alright?” Cipher asked, still gripping Marcus’s arm. “Marky, if you dare use that other arm for anything, I’ll snap it in two.”

Theo sat up, taking a few shaky breaths. “I-I’m fine. He didn’t...didn’t do anything.”

“Good, then I came here just in time. What do you think, should I kill him? Or maybe torture him? Gibson could use an extra eye, since he gave me one.” He kept up a pleasant tone as he spoke, and Marcus felt sweat slip down the side of his cheek and onto the knife still held at his throat. He hadn’t even heard Cipher approach the room!

Theo shook his head. “I’d just beat him to within an inch of his life and let him crawl back into whatever hole he came out of. How...how did you know I was in trouble?”

“Look above the window. That triangle there, with the eye? It’s just like the gate. I can keep track of you when I’m not with you through it.” He pulled Marcus away from the bed and towards the open door. “Do you want to watch?”

“N-no. I don’t want to see him again.”

“Alright.” Cipher nodded and hauled Marcus out of the room. He led him along to a floor-to-ceiling painting and then reached out to touch a design on it. Marcus heard him mutter something and the painting opened with a blue glow. Cipher forced him to walk forward and into the candle-lit hallway beyond. The painting closed behind them, engulfing them in almost complete darkness. “Well, now. Isn’t this nice and private? Just a little farther, ogre, and then we’ll be in my torture chamber.”

“I’m not an ogre, you little freak! Let me go! I’m here under orders!”

“Oh, I know. I know what real ogres look like, and you? They’d eat you for breakfast. _Literally!_ ” Cipher cackled and pushed Marcus forward into a room filled with various torture devices, the walls covered in banners that had a triangle with one eye on it. “You know, I have tried to be patient with you humans. I’ve tried teaching you, caring for you. After all, you’re like children. You don’t know anything. You scramble around looking for...purpose.” He turned to Marcus. “A lot of people do bad things under orders. A lot of them get punished for it. Orders don’t excuse you. They just give me two people to aim my anger at.”

“Like you’re any better. You were the one watching the little whore with a hidden camera. Always pegged you for a pervert, Cipher. You get off on watching him? Wishing you could take every inch of that lithe body?”

“Camera? On, no. That was actually my eye,” Cipher cackled. “And it’s less a perverted thing and more a nanny cam. I use it specifically to watch him for danger, which is exactly what happened and so I came and stopped you juuuust in time, you sicko!”

“You...are you completely insane?!” For the first time in his life, fear crept into Marcus’s voice. “My boss will have your head for this and I’ll get the brat anyway. Maybe then Robbie will learn to hold his tongue.”

Cipher laughed like a madman. “Oh, you think you’re EVER getting out? I’m going to keep you in here, and no one will hear your screams! I’ve been NEEDING a good outlet for my sadism, and I wasn’t going to hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it! I certainly wasn’t going to be kidnapping anyone! But you? You just walked right into my parlor, said the spider to the fly! And now, it’s time for you to very slowly and painfully die. It’ll take a few years, I like to prolong things.” He snapped his fingers and his appearance started to change with a show of illusion magic into something much less human.

 _A demon_ , Marcus realized.

“Shall we start with ‘an eye for an eye’? It’ll be so much easier if you lie down on the table yourself.” Cipher’s voice was higher pitched, and echoed around the room.

“Oh, my God! What the fuck are you?! Please! Don’t hurt me! Let me go and you never have to see me again! I’ll disappear!” Marcus could feel the tears sliding down his face. All the tales his babushka(1) had spun on cold winter nights of demons and other creatures ran through his mind...stories he never believed till now.

“Please! Don’t hurt me!” Cipher said, mockingly as he stepped towards him. “You humans are all the same. Big and tough until you’re in the shoes of those you’ve hurt. How often did Robbie plead for you not to hurt him? To let him go? And what, pray tell, did you have in mind for Theodore tonight?” His lips curled into a wide, sharp toothed grin. “Did _you_ ever stop? Do you think I’m going to, when you didn’t? Luckily for you, I’m not a complete _barbarian_! I won’t defile my body with your disgusting flesh.” He shoved Marcus down onto the operating table and pinned him there as he reached for a button to close the restraints.

“My orders were only to hurt him!” Marcus lied. “Nothing else!” He pulled against the restraints.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU PATHETIC ONE-LIFESPAN CREATURE!” He moved his hands to Marcus’s head. “I can _read your mind_ , you disgusting piece of filth! I know exactly what you were planning.” He traced around Marcus’s eyes with slender, spider like fingers. “Hm, let’s see. You took Robbie’s right eye...shall I take your left?”

“Oh, dear God! Don’t do this!”

He looked at Marcus made a noise that sounded frighteningly like a coo. “God isn’t here. He turned his back on you years ago, Marcus my boy.” He moved both hands to Marcus’s left eye as one of his hands formed long, thin claws. “The only god in this place is me. And I’m not inclined to mercy.”

“Pozhaluysta, net,” he cried. “I’m begging you!”(2)

“I saw the pictures, you hypocrite. You laughed while carving into Robbie and taking his eye. Accept the consequences of your actions.” Cipher dug in and started to pry his eye out. “Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it!”

“Neit! Ne-ahhhhhh!” he screamed. God! Was this how Rob had felt? “Pozvol’ mne umeret’! Please!”(3,4)

“To answer your question, _yes_! This IS what Rob felt! Just relax, it’ll be over soon. I mean, you can’t exactly go anywhere. I’m not even starting on the torture! This is just to send to your boss! We’re going to have many long years together, you and I! You don’t die until I get tired of you, and this has been a loooong time coming, you little shit!”

Marcus sobbed, praying to a God he had stopped believing in years ago. “Raduysya Mariya, polnaya blagodati….”(5)

The eye came loose and Cipher cut the optic nerve free before holding it up to look at it. “Ahh, there we go.” He showed it to Marcus. “Look at that. Isn’t that pretty? Such a pretty gift for your boss. Oh, whoops, don’t want you to bleed out.” He set the eye on a tiny cushion and went to a cabinet to pull out a bottle. “Just a few drops.” He picked up a cloth and wet it before putting it over the eye socket. “Just enough to stem the bleeding. Then we can get to the carving.” Marcus shivered as he felt the drops of some kind of potion enter what was left of his eye.

“Car-carving? Wait! You’re a demon. Demons make deals, right?”

“I’m not interested in anything you have to offer,” Cipher smirked. “Unless, of course, you’re offering Gibson’s still bleeding head on a gold platter.”

“I’ll work for you! Anything! I’ll give you my soul!”

“I don’t take souls.” Cipher waved his hand dismissively. “I gave you my price.”

“I swore blood to never go against him or his family. That’s not an oath he takes lightly.”

Cipher laughed. “Then you don’t go free. Either you submit yourself to being my punching bag for years, or you give me the still bleeding head of Gibson McGucket.”

“You don’t understand! If I tried, he’d kill me, then he’d kill my family! You don’t know what he’s capable of!” It was a lie, of course. The only “family” he had left was an alcoholic grandfather and a half senile grandmother he hadn’t seen in years.

“Oh, so you have a family? Well, I bet they’ll be worried about you. Maybe I’ll keep you for fifteen years before they finally find your dead body in a dumpster somewhere.” Cipher grinned wildly. “After all, that’s how long Robbie’s been gone! And, at the rate things are going, that bastard will send him to The Brothel.” He gasped and clapped his hands together. “Maybe I’ll send YOU there! But, first, I have carvings ro do and pictures to take and a pretty box to send to your boss!” He walked over to a row of very painful looking knives.

“As...as long as Rob stays in line he’ll be okay. That’s why I was sent to hurt the kid! It was only a threat! I was just going to scare him...maybe rough him up a bit!”

“Well, haha, he’s going to learn not to mess with me. If Rob ever gets hurt again, or he comes after Theo, the same thing will happen to whoever he sends.” He picked out a knife and sighed. “Ahh...it’s been a thousand years since I last carved into a body. The anticipation is kicking in.” He walked over and moved the knife over Marcus, looking thoughtful. “Hmm...where shall I start? Where should I put the eye? Here?” He hovered the knife over the middle of his chest. “What do you think, this look like a good place?”

“Please...let me go! I won’t hurt Rob or Theo again! I’ll disappear!”

Cipher ripped open his shirt and grinned at the exposed skin. “You already did when you came in here. Sorry, but I’ve named my only price for letting you go. As often as you’ve taken delight in hurting poor little Robbie, you deserve this and so much more.” He cut into the man’s chest, blood beading out of the cut. “And I’ll be the one to give it to you.”

“O, Bozhe! Prosti menya! I’m sorry!” He threw back his head and screamed. He screamed not only for himself, but for every person he’d ever carved a slave mark into. It hurt! Dear God, it hurt! (6)

“Oh, you big baby.” Cipher rolled his eyes. “I’m not even done with the eye yet!”

Marcus tried to choke back the screams that seemed to flow out of him like a river. Was there only one knife cutting into him? It felt like a thousand! A thousand knives, all burning like the fires of Hell. He had done horrible things in his life, maybe this was his penance. To perish at the hands of a demon, a preview of the Hell that surely awaited him.

‘ _Cosmos, this guy is dramatic_. Cipher had expected a twisted man that delighted in pain, not these...opera worthy dramatics. He finished the eye and moved on to carving a perfect triangle around it as he hummed to himself.

Marcus’s screams faded into choked sobs. He could see the darkness creeping into his vision. Was it nearly over? Surely Lucifer himself would come for someone like him, to personally drag his tattered soul to Hell? He whimpered pathetically as he waited for the darkness to swallow him completely.

“Just one more line...there.” Cipher reached for the bottle and wet the cloth again before gently dabbing at the cuts. “This won’t heal them, but it’ll stop the bleeding. My devoted followers have carved my image into their flesh just like this, but I’ve never had the pleasure of doing it myself. It was quite the pleasurable experience.” He reached for a camera and took pictures with a grin. “Would you like to see? I can get you a mirror.”

Marcus looked at him with barely focused eyes...no...eye! ‘Devoted followers’? What was this insane man... _no_! He wasn’t a man, he was a demon. Of course a demon would have worshipers. His thoughts became a non-coherent jumble as he felt consciousness fading.

“Aww, am I losing you already? Oh, well. We’ll pick this up later. I have to send your boss a pretty gold box!” Cipher said gleefully as he walked over to pick up the eye from it’s cushion. “Sleep well, Marcus. I look forward to seeing you again in a few hours!” He cackled as he changed back to his normal appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translations:
> 
> 1) grandmother  
> 2) Please, no!  
> 3) No!  
> 4) Let me die!  
> 5) Hail Mary, full of Grace  
> 6) Oh, God! Forgive me!
> 
> I used Google Translate, so I'm not 100% sure how accurate these are.


End file.
